


Lace Cage

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Cagney and Lacey
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the city slept, or tried to, Mary Beth was feeling the heat in more ways than one…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace Cage

In the midst of a stifling heat-wave, on a night when restlessness was unavoidable, Mary Beth lay awake, her thoughts turning towards her partner Christine.

The way Christine’s clothes fitted so well, much more flattering then on her own larger curvaceous frame.  
Reminding herself of the way Christine walked, hands in pockets, strutting with an aura of complete confidence.

Soft hair bounced around her shoulders, she’s a fair cop who takes life in her stride.  
Recalling the infectious tone of Christine’s voice, which was fast becoming music to her ears in the silent darkness.

Christine’s compelling eyes, held a piercing gaze, and a winning smile could quicken a heartbeat, almost seeing right into your hidden thoughts.

Something slowly stirred from deep within.

The nervousness she felt, when they were alone in the washroom together, at such close quarters.  
How the slightest touch as they brushed past each other, sent shock waves throughout Mary Beth’s whole being.

These thoughts became too much to bear, as a chill now seized the night air.

Mary Beth told herself to keep a tight grip on such emotions, which were taking control.

For a split second, the idea seemed plausible, or would it be just a case of crossed purposes.

Their partnership was strong, making it feel like they were two sides of the same coin, always covering each other’s backs.

The true facts of the matter made it crystal clear to Mary Beth.

There are two sides to every story, such a fine line is drawn between them, that no attempt should be made to cross the firing line.

Freeze frame…….

Don’t take it down to the wire, risking being burned in action.  
On no account, allow the flames of an impossible passion to totally consume you.  
If you can’t take the heat, stay well clear of the fire…….

It would soon be morning anyhow.

The End.


End file.
